Amazo
Armen Ikarus was a Lexcorp Scientist and valued college of Lex Luthor. He was infected by a synthetic virus that Lex had been developing to fight off Meta-Humans designated the Amazo Virus, but during Batman's break in at Lexcorp which wrecked havoc across the facility, the vile which contained the sample of the Amazo Virus was damaged with Armen being infected. Armen was the first person to be subjected to the virus, and his reactions were considerably less severe than Luthor was expecting, and became known as Patient Zero. Even after Lex was arrested for his crimes, Armen was treated by Lexcorp for several months. His brain and several other major organs were killed by the virus, having to be replaced by cybernetic limbs which were manufactured by Anthony Ivo. Armen Icarus in short had reacted differently to the virus. It was originally thought that he had anti-bodies against it; however, that was shown to be untrue after Lexcorp analyzed his blood. For some reason Armen Ikarus's abilities manifested much differently than the others who would have been infected if the Amazo Virus was not contained. Armen appeared to have gained the ability to use the Amazo Virus to absorb the abilities of any Meta-Human he comes across. Due to the destructive nature of his abilities and the need to save the company from further bad media, Armen was placed in stasis, and labeled as Subject Amazo before being sealed and locked away in a private and secure section of Lexcorp, where all of Lex Luthor's valued and potentially dangerous research was stored and kept secret to avoid any legal complications. When Lex managed to escape from his predicament at Arkham Asylum and had started to form the Secret Society, he acquired all of his previous projects to create new members for the Society, but the one that stood out was Amazo. Powers & Abilities * Power Replication: The Amazo Virus gave Patient Zero the ability to mimic every power he came into visual contact with. He does it by mutating his body accordingly to the ability he's replicating, evolving with every enemy he encounters. ** Heat Vision: An ability he gained by watching Superman's eyes, he concentrates great amounts of heat before releasing them through his optical nerves. ** Wings: An attribute he gained by watching Superman hover, he grows a pair of bat-like wings on his back that allow him to fly at high speeds. *** Flight: These wings allow him to fly at high speeds, much like Superman. ** Superhuman Strength: Even without the need of replicating it, Patient Zero already possesses vast levels of strength. Tearing his way through an entire city and clashing against the likes of Superman. ** Superhuman Durability: He could endure hits from both Superman and Wonder Woman without visible injury. ** Infection: As the virus' living incubator, he can spread the disease airborne in order to contaminate every human it encounters. ** Telepathy: Patient Zero has the ability to mentally communicate with all of those who were infected by the Amazo Virus. *** Mind Control: He can consciously manipulate the minds of the infected in order to work as a hive mind of sorts. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Lexcorp Industries Category:Scientists Category:Cyborgs Category:Meta-Humans